nocontextnecessaryevilfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Skull
Hunu "Gold Skull" Chulpa Relatively little information exists about the powerful undead sorcerer known simply as Gold Skull. His age is known to be about "3.5 Epochs" old and he stands somewhere under five feet tall, with reports of his height varying depending on the presence of his armor or the witnesses at hand. What apocryphal information does exist seems to indicate that he was part of a cabal of sorcerous god-kings in the ancient Incan territories, who ruled their terrified subjects with an iron fist for several thousand years. Early Life Hunu Chulpa was part of a foretold group of chosen children of magical ability to throw down the dark gods ruling the mesoamerican territory at the time. Each of these children was educated in the ways of magic in a guerilla curriculum of the arcane, each taught by a variety of mortal shamans and sorcerers in a dozen different remote locations. Eventually, the students reached a level where they were able to depose the dark gods, and began to rule over the populace in their place. Convictions by Military Tribunal Enslavement of the Ancient Incan People, Conspiracy to Attain Godhood. Banishment of Gods. Blasphemy, Witchcraft, Taking the Lord's Name in Vain. Creation of Epidemic Diseases, Unlawful Occupation of Peru, Ecuador, Columbia, and Chile. Violation of NATO/UN Sanctions. Murder in the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd degree. Conspiracy to commit Murder. Various levels of Assault and Manslaughter. Treason (regarded as a citizen of Peru by Interpol). Aiding and Abetting a super criminal. Many counts of Grand Larceny, primarily gold or ancient artifacts, and Harassing Pigeons. Criminal Activities in the 20th and 21st centuries In 1938 Gold Skull conspired with Terror Del Fuego and Pumanca the Jaguar Queen of the Amazon to conquer South America and prevent its precious national resources from being utilized by the Axis or Allied forces. For the next five years the continent was divided into Amazonia, Patagonia and the New Empire of Cuzco. After the atomic bomb was dropped on Japan Pumanca lost faith in the strength of the triumvirate. Terror Del Fuego promised that he could build a bigger bomb. Gold Skull offered to plead a ritual that would cause Pumanca and her forces to rise from the graves. She declined, returning control of Brazil and the North Eastern countries to their mortal governments. Terror del Fuego was incinerated in the off shore test of his greatest triumph, the hydrogen bomb. Gold Skull went into hiding after enchanting enough of the government officials to either protect his where-abouts or claim credit for the coup. Unfortunately before he could make it back to his mountain lair he was confronted by the ghost of Saint Petron. A group of peasants had discovered the prayers needed to summon him and had been working to translate them for a year. The ritual only lasts a day so they waited until the Gold Skull was weak and away from his minions. Saint Petron pummeled him and then exorcised his spirit. In 1965 the Gold Skull launched a daring plan to rebuild his supply of gold, the material that fueled his most potent magics. He flew on the back of a giant undead condor to Kentucky, USA. He arrived at Fort Knox to find it already under attack by another super villain. While the US army garrison would have been no match for the Gold Skull. The international spy that had been tracking his adversary brought the might of the entire American Military down upon the location and the Gold Skull ended up being bisected by a laser beam before he could escape. 7 years before the start of the game, Gold Skull launched another daring overseas assault. He hid himself within a freighter bound for London England in a crate addressed to the British Museum. He was in the middle of a ritual to awaken the mummies in the Egyptian collection, hoping they would have eldritch magics of their own. Unfortunately the Museum had a guest speaker that night, the Professor Sardo, the Seeker of Shadows. The super hero sorceror interrupted the ritual and caused the other mummies to animate as nothing more than shambling monsters. After a lengthy battle, Sardo destroyed the Gold Skull and trapped his spirit in a crystal mirror. The Gold Skull escaped when the V'sori assaulted the Dome of Divination Sardo was killed and rubble smashed the mirror, releasing Gold Skull. Rivals The vast majority of Hunu Chulpa's major rivals are dead, most murdered by his own hand but some merely lost to the ravages of time. His most commonly recurring adversary is Saint Petron, a metahuman missionary who landed in the Southern Americas somewhere around 1560. Immediately seeking to free the people from Hunu Chulpa's supernatural rein, he did battle with the mummy and lost. Obliterated for his efforts, Petron was promptly canonized and would return from the afterlife in response to certain rituals, prayers and rites. The majority of his recorded appearances were usually made in a direct response to Hunu Chulpa's activities. They share, by apocryphal accounts, a relatively even match record after Petron's post-mortem empowerment. Weaknesses While Hunu Chulpa does not have a confirmed Achilles Heel, combat telemetry experts suggest that his caution when presented with various sources of flame indicate that he may be either supernaturally flammable or very, very dessicated. Office Placement Survey 1. What is your name? I am Hunu Chulpa (The 100,000 Graves). My colleagues may refer to me by the code name Gold Skull. The public and my enemies use "The Incan Mummy" because they are cowardly and ignorant. 2. What is your personal color scheme? ' Gold naturally, Red and Blue for my actual robes. '''3. Where was your character born? ' A lost village, deep in the jungles of what you call Columbia. '4. What was your character's childhood like? ' I was raised by a cult of shamans and sorcerors. Seven other children were chosen by the stars and soothsayers to deliver the people from the dark gods that ruled over us. Each mystic took a single child and raised him for a year before swapping him with another mystic. So it was that all of us learned the 10 secret paths of magic. Two of our number were discovered by the dark priests before their training was completed. The rest of us spent the final 6 years of our training in the spirit world, one year of service each in the land behind the cloud. When we returned we each bore more magical power than all of our teachers combined and we finally marched forth to do battle against the dark gods and their demon legions. '''5. What are your powers (broadly) and how did you get them? The magicks learned at the feet of shamans who stood in both worlds. The power of life and death, stolen from gods. The cunning gained by watching a thousand kingdoms rise and fall. 6. What was it that drove your character to villainy? ''' Time, necessity, and fate. '''7. What is your most heinous act committed against humanity? I sent out a curse among my enemies who lived in the jungles below me. That curse is named Chagas Disease by modern man. 8. Briefly describe your perfect date. I receive the sacrificial virgin at a grand ceremony atop my central pyramid and then after she is anointed in the blood of her youngest sibling, we retire to my chambers. Slaves play music for her as I light the ceremonial incense. I take the dead child's heart and genitals and prepare the elixir that we shall both share this evening. Once her eyes have been made open by the mystic haze of the incense, I send the slaves out of the room to play from the antechamber. In the dim light of my blood soaked lamps we share the elixir of strength and she repeats my every incantation perfectly. She relishes the intoxication the elixir brings and is enraptured by my words. When we have finished the bowl We join on the animal hides that cover my dais and make passionate love for several hours until my power is too much for her and her mind breaks in ecstasy. As her wails of pleasure fade I drain her essence into myself, leaving her a crumpled heap of skin and bone. 9. Who is/was your character's nemesis? ''' The word nemesis implies that I faced an equal. I once had peers long ago, but they all fell to their own foolishness or to my hand. The First Incan, Manco Capac thwarted me for a time. Mighty as he was he still grew old and died, leaving me to take back my realm once again. The most persistent of all my enemies is Petron, Saint Petron to his followers. In 1560 the Super Missionary Padre Petron landed on the shores of my kingdom with his conquistadors looking to convert my people and "liberate" them from my "black magic". We battled and I won, but little did I know that the Christians had their own undead. He would return in later years, summoned by prayers and rites of his followers, to try and thwart my plans again and again. Some times, yes, he succeeded. I will not call such a fool an equal though, for where will he be when none remember the prayers? Where will he be when the last of the devout die off? Trapped in the spirit world while I, Hunu Chulpa, walk free! Ha ha ha ha ha! '''10. You have twenty minutes to infiltrate a V'sori compound and abduct a high-ranking officer. Which of these items would your character take to supplement his normal gear and powers? C) A dime-bag of cheap hashish and seven-hundred feet of dental floss. I know many wonderful things that can be done with thread, bone, and clever fingers. 11. What is the kindest thing you have ever done for another person? (Mercy kills do not count.) I was among the cabal that freed humanity from the rule of the dread Mayan god Cuchumaquiq and his dark pantheon. During those battles I saved many lives, but those times are long past and could not recount which heroic deed you would look upon as the kindest. 12. What is the greatest setback you have ever suffered? Europeans. The rituals I had put in place and the artifacts I had cursed against all my people were absolutely ineffective against those not born on these lands. I shall never make such arcane mistakes again. 13. Conversely, what is your greatest triumph? Tricking the world into thinking I was dead while ruling all of the Andes through a puppet king. That was a glorious century. 14. What angers you more than anything else? Ignorance coupled with Pride. 15. If you were a dessert valued at $20 or less, what kind of desert would you be? Very dry, very thin, and sprinkled with cocoa, pepper, grave dust. 16. Would your character have noticed the error in question 15? Perhaps, if it was written in a reasonable language. My answer stands. 17. What is your favorite method of dealing with the V'sori? Killing those around them with disease then watching the spark leave their eyes as I drain their life force by hand. 18. What would you consider to be your greatest strength? ' Immortality and patience. '''19. And your greatest weakness? ' Flames still burn my physical shell, but I have enchantments for that though. '20. What do you plan to do once the V'sori have been exterminated? ' Return to my mountain lair and rebuild my empire. '21. What is your character's favorite indulgence? ' A Long public ritual with all of the appropriate chanting, vestments, music, setting, and sacrifices. '''22. What kind of vehicle, if any, does your character drive? When trying to keep a low profile I am chauffeured by an animated corpse (freshly embalmed naturally). When making a scene I prefer the crawling skeletal throne or a flying stone platform with room for minions, hostages and (these recent times) team mates. Category:Friday Player Characters